Metallic Hero, Fallen Icon
by SpookyZalost
Summary: the night sonic died only one other person came to save her... Written out of a sudden impulse, sorry for bad grammar and such, rated M for Violence, Murder, and attempted rape. one shot.


**Metallic Hero, fallen icon.**

The rain was falling pretty hard on this terrible night, people were startled by the loud bang heard from a nearby alleyway and a certain pink hedgehog was crying in fear, there was blood on her hands and the man who had caused it continued to laugh manically.  
What thoughts were going through this man's mind had been lost to insanity, he had finally reached the goal he had been working so hard for, his nemesis was dead, the moments leading up to the incident flashed back to him.  
The evening air was damp as the thunder sounded overhead, the rain beginning to fall, the pink hedgehog known as amy was rushing to get into shelter, unfortunately for her this was where the ex mad scientist Doctor (eggman) Ivo Robotnic had been sleeping in his attempt to hide from the world lest he surrender and endure the death sentence for his crimes against sentient life.  
He recognized her right away, there were few if any pink hedgehogs in this part of the world and he knew that if he grabbed her the one who put him in his predicament, the one who stopped him at every turn, would come to rescue her.

Swiftly in the darkness he grabbed her by the wrist and put the cold metal object to her head causing her to yelp at the sudden capture by a familiar hand, looking to the side she saw him, eggman, he was glaring at her, his eyes empty and his mind clearly corrupted and fractured by years of failed attempts to reach his dreams, of trying to survive only to fail again and again at the hands of her unrequited love.  
She wanted to scream but that's probably what he wanted, there didn't seem to be any reason left in his mind, no plan, just action based on circumstance, and that was never good.  
He began tightening his grip on her in an attempt to goad her into screaming but she bit her lip and resisted struggling to get free herself, for some reason her hammer never came when she gave the mental command she learned years ago, something was stopping it and she was defenseless, her strength leaving her and her fear taking over.  
She was growing colder by the minute as the rain soaked her from head to toe suddenly he moved again throwing her to the ground with an almost feral look in his eyes.  
He began to move towards her cackling madly as he seemed to have no morals or ethics if he ever had any in the past, his mind lost long ago to whatever empty shell he had become.

She couldn't stop herself anymore, he was tugging on her clothes attempting to force her out of them and she feared what would happen next so she did the only logical thing, she cried out for help much to the delight of her attacker.  
It wasn't long before the blue blur showed up to defend her unfortunately the insane madman pulled the trigger just as sonic was about to arrive giving him no choice but to try to save her, his movement halted as he hit the wall, his fur turning blue to scarlet as his wound got worse the doctor laughing with delight.  
She ran over to him holding her beloved in her arms crying as she saw his eyes grow darker with each passing moment, she couldn't save him no matter how much she wanted to, he had saved her so many times but there was nothing she could do for him, there never was.  
he looked into her eyes saying the words she had wanted to hear for a very long time "I love you amy."  
he breathed one last breath and was gone, his last words echoing in her mind, she was enraged but knew she couldn't do anything more, the mad doctor cackling insanely, loud enough to be heard for several blocks, his shadow an angled and distorted scrawl on the alleyway walls.

He brought down the metallic weapon again aiming it carefully, it seemed he intended to giver her the same fate as her beloved, she didn't move, her eyes filled with tears hidden by the torrent that the rain had become.  
Suddenly there was a flash of light as a familiar looking shadow had moved and thrown the doctor against the wall, more loud bangs were heard as the madman shot at whatever it was that was attacking him only to prove futile to the metallic sounds coming from the target, suddenly a low hum was heard and a brilliant flash of light, with that the doctor was gone, nothing left but a pile of ash where he stood.  
A cold metal hand reached out to her to help her stand up, she reluctantly took it looking into the empty glow of red eyes, she knew those eyes, ever since her first adventure with sonic she had known those eyes, metal sonic had saved her in lieu of her fallen love.  
She couldn't sense any emotion in those eyes but the machine stayed still, stoic and calm in the chaos around it.  
She wrapped her arms around it holding onto it for protection unsure of just what had happened, then it moved past her and knelt down to the scarlet stained hero closing his eyes with a gentle movement of it's hands before picking her up and carrying her home.  
She would not forget that night, the night her old love died and the night she began to admire a new hero, not one of flesh and blood but one of steel and silicon, metal sonic had taken up the place of his inspiration caring to make sure that something like this never happened again.

**A/N: had a sudden urge to write something dark, hope you like, sorry about everything, also rated M for violence, murder, and attempted rape.**


End file.
